The present invention relates in general to tools for kitchen and workshop areas, and in particular to a new and useful board for a work surface which is connected to a waste container or basket that hangs from the edge of the work surface for collecting waste.
U.S. Design Patent Des. 377,252 discloses a design by the present inventor for a counter top waste disposal unit. Although this unit has a waste container meant to hang from the edge of a work surface, it has no board member and is otherwise complicated in design and construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,318 discloses a food preparation appliance which combines a chopping board with a tray for collecting particles from the board. Magnets are used to link the tray to the board.
U.S. Design Patent Des. 317,551 discloses a combination knife rack and cutting board with drain.
U.S. Design Patent Des. 315,082 discloses a cutting board receptacle support.
A need remains for a simple, yet effective mechanism for hanging a container from the edge of a work space which combines with that container a board that can be used either for collection of waste, or as a cutting or chopping board, and at the work surface or counter top level.